


My Valentine

by NaruButt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex, T-Cest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just about Valentine's Day, it's about being there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

My Valentine

\-----------------

Pairing: LeoxMikey

Summary: It’s not just about Valentine’s Day, it’s about each other.

Warning: Gay buttsex, T-Cest, sexy lovin’ For :devPrincess-of-Queens: Valentine’s Day Contest (LM only)

\-------------------

It was Valentine’s Day. Usually couples went out to dinner, the movies or just simply spent the day together and gave each other gifts. But not these two. Leonardo and Michelangelo spent their day a little differently.

Leo purred as he rolled on top of Mikey. His large hands caressing all over his body. Usually they were more quickly paced and got the job done. But, today, they took their time with each other.

Michelangelo gasped and arched underneath his lover. The smaller grabbed and pinched at Leo’s revealed skin. pen is Their mouths connected slowly and Leonardo moved his hands down lower and started to caress Mikey’s inner thighs.

The smaller’s pouch was already bulging and his member was begging for Leo’s hands or mouth to touch it. The older turtle chuckled at the noises the smaller turtle was making and he moved one of his hands towards Michelangelo’s pouch and eased his cock out of it. Michelangelo moaned and slowly rolled his hips into Leonardo’s hand as he started to pump him. It felt so good. Leo always knew how to work his hand where it felt good. The older turtle latched his mouth onto Mikey’s neck and started suckling. The air started to get hot and their bodies started to coat with sweat.

They weren’t really doing anything, but this was the affect they had on each other.

They just could not get enough.

Once the smaller was completely hard and excited, Leonardo pulled his hand away. He smirked at the excited look in Mikey’s eyes once he revealed his own manhood. Leo’s penis was big and thick. It rubbed Michelangelo in all the right ways and he even liked to taste it. With a loud churring sound, the smaller turtle sat up and he pulled Leo’s organ into his mouth. Both turtles groaned at the sensation. Mikey groaned around the member within his mouth and he began to bob his head back and forth. Leonardo churred deeply and placed his hands onto each side of the smaller turtle’s face to keep him in place.

“Mikey…” He whispered. The sea-foam green turtle continued to bob his head back and forth. He made sure to run his tongue around the base and tip, knowing how much Leo loved it when he did this. After a few moments, Michelangelo pulled away. He was ready for the main event and he wanted it badly. Leonardo laughed at Mikey’s eagerness, but he wasn’t about to deny him what he wanted. Leo situated Michelangelo so that his head rested against the pillows and his legs were spread.

The older turtle churred at the way Michelangelo would flip his tail, it was cute and sexy to him. The leaf-green turtle pushed Michelangelo’s body up a little and aligned his member up with his entrance. With a loud groan and churr, Leonardo pushed himself into Mikey’s body. It felt amazing! Michelangelo was perfection, his whole world. Mikey cried out with pleasure and his fingers gripped and tugged at Leonardo’s biceps as he pushed all the way into his body. It had hurt him a little bit, but it didn’t take long for him to adjust and to start rolling his hips into Leo’s.

“Always so impatient… I love you, Mikey.” Michelangelo smiled brightly and pulled Leonardo closer. “I love you too, Leo.” As soon as those words escaped Michelangelo’s lips, Leonardo started thrusting into his body. His thrusts were controlled and at a steady pace. His body screamed at him to claim and to take what was his. But he contained himself. Today was about each other, not just his needs. Mikey cried out in pleasure, his body arching and loud moans and churrs escaped his throat with each thrust. It was amazing! It was perfect! And it was them! Leonardo grunted and churred with each movement. Mikey’s tight and hot inner walls seemed to suffocate him the more he continued on. But it was a feeling that he could bare, it was wonderful and amazing all at once.

Their bodies continued to rock against the other. Bringing each other closer and closer towards their peak. Leonardo’s hand wrapped around Mikey’s neglected organ and began to pump it in time with their movements. Michelangelo could not take much more and he was sent over the edge, his seed spilling out and covering Leo’s hand and their chests. Leo moaned as Mikey’s tight inner walls surrounded him and he reached his release as well, spilling his seed deep inside of his tunnel. Leonardo panted as he milked them both dry before pulling out with a ‘pop’ and laying beside the smaller turtle. They were exhausted, but it had been amazing.

“This was an interesting way to spend our Valentine’s Day morning.” Michelangelo giggled, curling up into Leo’s side. “Who said that we were done?” Leo purred, giving Michelangelo his famous smirk that meant that he was up to no good. Mikey’s face turned bright red and he squealed as Leonardo pounced on top of him once more.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mikey.”

“Yeah… Happy Valentine’s Day, Leo.”

THE END.


End file.
